Conventionally, a waterproof connector has been known in which a sealing member for ensuring the watertightness of a wire portion is held to a housing by a holding member in a slipping-off preventing state (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In the waterproof connector, the holding member and the sealing member in this sequence are firstly passed over an electric wire, the assembling process is then performed, and finally the sealing member and the holding member are incorporated in this order in the housing, with the result that the holding member in which one of a pair of engaging portions that are mutually engageable is disposed is fixed to the housing in which the other engaging portion is disposed, in a slipping-off preventing state where the one and other engaging portions are engaged with each other.
Here, the holding member has a front-back asymmetrical shape, and, in the case where the holding member is to be incorporated in the housing, must be therefore incorporated in a predetermined direction. In the case where the holding member is to be passed over the electric wire, moreover, the direction of the holding member is predetermined, and therefore particular attention must be paid to the direction in the process of being passed over the electric wire. When the assembling process is performed while the holding member is passed over the electric wire in a wrong direction, moreover, the member cannot be incorporated in the housing, and the product must be disassembled or discarded.
Consequently, the conventional waterproof connector has a problem in that the assemblability is poor.